This is an invention in lighting. More particularly it involves an arrangement for decreasing the power expended in fluorescent lamp systems.
It is desirable in fluorescent lamp systems to save power by shutting off the current to the heater electrodes after ignition. A number of arrangements for doing this have been suggested in the past. Some of these involve complicated circuitry and are costly. Others respond to a time delay after the heater electrodes are energized and do not ensure lamp operation.